taken apart at the seams
by Kree-on-toast
Summary: Bella is a shy girl, brought up in a broken home, but is all that about to change? AH,cannon pairings and rated M for safety :
1. Can anybody hear me?

_**Ok, please bear with me this is my 1st fic, I'm not sure if it will be any good as fluffy stuff is not my strongest genre but I'll give it a go please leave a review and yes the angst comes 1st, this is un-Beta'd so mind my errors and feel free to point anything out**_

_**Taken apart at the seams:**_

_Chapter 1; _C_an anybody hear me?_

Isabella Swan sat in the rigid bright orange chair on the east side of the hospital waiting room her arms wrapped protectively around her torso. Silent tears streamed down her rosy cheeks staining them with sorrow. She was a plain girl with a gentle nature, mature for her 17years and a bit of a Klutz. She was here today because of HIM,

He was not worthy of a name, not worthy of life in Bella's eyes. All the nights she endured his drunken stumbling down the hallway as she curled into a ball to protect the most vunerable parts from the inevitable blows that would occur. Her mother did nothing to stop him, not even trying to protect her 'precious' girl from that monster. Until today.

It was a bright sunny morning only 7:45am and Bella could feel the heat already permeating the cool air of her bedroom, stiffly she arose from her bed wincing slightly at the new bruises forming on her back and legs. She entered her small bathroom turning on the water in her shower, she sighed lightly waiting for the water to warm then clambered in under the stream of liquid.

For 10 minutes she stood beneath the clear flowing water, washing her hair with her favourite shampoo and taking extra time to examine the previous night's souvenirs. It was a very mild beating and there were only 3 or 4 new bruises easily covered even in this heat, she shut off the water and hastily dried her hair throwing on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a turquoise singlet she crept down the hallway and into the kitchen grabbing a pop-tart from out of the cupboard she picked up her rucksack and started out the door. Her School wasn't far from home only a 10 minute walk east, but this morning something felt out of place, she set the feeling of unease aside as she entered the institutional hell they liked to call the Public School System.

The day started typically for Bella, the usual sneers and taunts she had learned to ignore from an early age. It didn't bother her anymore after all they were only pathetic children who had nothing better to do with their time. As she entered 3rd period calculus she groaned inwardly it was her least favourite class all the numbers scrambled inside her head and she had trouble finding the correct formulas, it was hell for miss Bella. Ambling slowly to her seat in the back row she half listened to the conversations around her, nothing important ever happened around here the social calender was dry for the end of school year.

As she rummaged through her rucksack extracting the items needed for her class the intercom squealed and a nasally voice droned out from the speaker on the wall. "Isabella Swan please report to the student centre you have – uh visitors"? It said, Quickly the feeling of unease resurfaced as she packed away the items she had only momentarily removed and stood offering apologies to the bored looking teacher as she passed his student centre was on the opposite of the school only a short walk really, but a walk all the same, with time to imagine all sorts of scenarios none of which appealed to Bella.

_**Ok, Ok, I know its short and I'm sorry I promise the chapters will get longer and hopefully better, please review, and throw me any ideas you think will fit well with the story, I wanna know what you wanna read, any key characters you want POV's for any particular social events, I even wanna know if you want argument scenes … angst drama... hurt … soppy... lemony... just let me know and I'll work it in... **_

_**Review and eddie will give you cuddles at midnight :)**_


	2. Who are you?

_**Ok well I must thank all the reviewers so far there is so much I want to write :)**_

_**a special thanks to those who have added me to alerts or faves you all rock :)**_

_Chapter 2; who are you?_

BPOV,

It took only 2 minutes for me to reach the student centre the entire time butterflies were fluttering inside my chest I couldn't stop the thoughts, what if HE was here?, if I scream will anyone hear me? Will anyone save me.? I rounded the corridor and approached the reception desk I coughed and choked a little on my words "e-excuse me miss, I'm Bella Swan, you called for me"?

The woman looked up sharply, in her youth she would have been pretty she still bore the resemblance of a striking young lass. "Oh yes... Isabella, please follow me to interview room 3" a puzzled expression crossed her face at my obvious look of shock, "come now miss swan we don't want to keep them waiting". I slowly shuffled off behind her pondering who they were.

Entering the room I made sure to look only at my feet I didn't want to look up in case my fears were just. A gentle hand sporadically touched my shoulder in what I can only assume was comfort I held very still not wanting to alert the owner that I was scared, though my frozen state must have given me away. "Please miss Swan take a seat" an official sounding voice told me, I hesitated not knowing if they were here to harm or protect me.

"Isabella -" the voice began again I cut him off "It's Bella sir, just Bella". I hated the name my mother had given me, it was old fashioned and made me think of pretty girls in flowing dresses, I wasn't pretty just plain, and I didn't like to wear dresses. In fact I didn't like to show my legs at all, not with the bruises I had to hide. "Well now – Bella I'm Constable Fitzgerald, we have some uh, important things we need to discuss with you" I looked up then feeling a surge of sickening fear run through me. The Constable was a portly man in his early 50's at least, with kind hazel eyes, he stood in front of me the buttons on his uniform straining to contain the abundant mass of his torso. His colleague was a hard looking woman in her late 30's with a bad perm she sat stiffly in a chair against the back wall frowning slightly. "As I was saying Bella we have to ask you a few questions, we can ask you here or you could accompany us to the local station"? "Here is fine si – Constable" I mumbled in reply not trusting my feet enough to stand.

He looked back at his partner with just a hint of distress evident in his profile, "miss are you aware of your mother's whereabouts last night"? "Um I guess she was in her room? I don't remember seeing her yesterday, we don't exactly talk much" I looked down at my hands clasped in my lap the urge to cry was unbearable, could I stay strong? I didn't want to cry in front of these strangers. The constable looked at me with pity in his eyes, "miss I need you to think hard now, when did you last see your mother? Or talk to her on the phone"? I studied my hands watching the way the light played upon my porcelain skin, I was unusually pale for the desert climate we lived in my brow was furrowed as I thought over and over about when I had indeed last seen my mother. "I'm fairly certain it was the day before yesterday, yes it was we had dinner together for the first time in months I thought it strange mum never cooks". The female cop looked at me a flash of concern shadowed her features for only a second, she then stood and exited the room returning moments later followed by the grade dean.

Mr Schultz was a slight lanky man who looked fresh out of college all crisp and unbroken. The entire grade adored him for his lack of harshness yet respected that he was in charge. As he approached I felt immediately comforted, it was like someone had wrapped a protective blanket around me the millisecond he entered the room. I attempted a watery smile as he looked into my chocolatey brown eyes "Isabella I think you need to be excused for the rest of the day" he then paused looking at me quizzically like he expected me to break apart in front of him "Bella? The officers need you to go to the hospital now" I just stared back at him blankly. Wait a hospital, was I hurt? Who was in hospital? I hated hospitals they always smelled too sterile for my liking and all my encounters over the years had left me wary of social workers and their sticky beaks, this can't be good. I simply stood and waited for someone to lead me out.

The car ride to the local hospital was uneventful and very short though upon entering the parking lot I began to hyperventilate. It took 3 nurses to calm my breathing enough for me to speak again, they looked at me with that all to familiar pity, I was unsure if I was ready for what awaited me inside the building. I sighed deeply and followed the constable into the stark white building.

* * *

_**Personal reply time :)...**_

_**Vampyre-Rose: sure Jacob can give you cuddles at midnight... and I'm so happy you like it so far, you want a little bit of Alice, I love Alice so if you bear with me the 1st few chappies I'll make sure she has a mega appearance soon :)**_

_**Zafrina96: you want some more well here you go hot off the press and no doubt full of grammatical errors.**_

_**Thanks also to Squkymun who added me to fave stories and Vampyre-Rose and FaitTrustPixieDust01 who added this story to alert, here's a message for your in box.**_

_**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW pretty pretty please with sporadic shoulder clasps on top :)**_

_**review now and I promise I'll leave you a lemony teaser in your in box **wink, wink****_


	3. Is this for real?

_**Well here's to another awesome chapter, please please let me know if there's anything you want in particular like I said TAATS is my first fic so I'm uber appreciative of any feedback :)**_

_**Ok here's something just a bit random to spice it up a little I want you to leave me a word in a review that I have to work into my next chapter last chapter it was sporadic just pick a strange word that is rarely seen IYO, and I'll work it in somehow :)**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE STORY :**_

_Chapter 3; Is this for real? _

The constable led me past the receptionist down a long corridor towards the lifts, it was here I began my second panic attack of the day. Me and lifts don't have a very good relationship in fact they all seem to hate me with a vengeance, my heavy panting alerted the female cop and she stopped me by placing her hand around my wrist

"Bella?, are you alright"? I stood beside her frozen in panic as the lift doors opened ahead of me.

"I- I think I'm going to take the stairs" I replied looking up pleadingly into her eyes.

"sure thing we can all take the stairs we are only going up 1 floor" I let out a sigh of relief there was no way I wanted to spend the next however long stuck in a jammed metal death trap.

I waited quietly for the uniformed officers to start ascending the stairs.

The short trip up the 2 flights of stairs left me little time to imagine gruesome scenarios but I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling or the butterflies. We entered the trauma ward through a set of automatic glass doors and approached the nurses station Constable Fitzgerald spoke briefly with the charge nurse and then led the way down the corridor, the fluorescent lights flickered overhead giving the corridor a somewhat creepy feeling. He stopped me outside a room to my left and asked me to give them just a moment to check on the mystery patient it felt like everyone was walking on egg shells around me it did nothing for the nauseating feeling within my stomach. When they returned to collect me from the corridor the moroseness evident in their features tipped me over the edge I had no idea what to expect behind that beige door but the tears were already flowing freely.

I take a deep breath as a draw strength from within I mean after all how bad can it be its not like I'm being ushered to the hospital mortuary, turning the handle on the much abused door I cautiously enter. The electronic buzz is torture on my sensitive ears all that screeching and beeping it's almost enough to make me turn on my heel and escape the flaking cream painted room, surprisingly there appears to be only 1 bed occupying the room obscured by a threadbare yellowed floral curtain. Almost as if the tacky print is there to represent some sort of nicety to the situation but I can think of no appealing reasons for a visit to a hospital.

A nurse bustled in behind us carrying a chart and tray of assorted syringes she disappeared behind the curtain briefly then drew the curtain back beckoning us forward. As the patient came into view I gasped and my head started swimming I was acutely aware of the floor rushing up to meet my face.

The image of my mothers battered and broken body assaulted the inside of my eyelids I wanted to scream but I couldn't make the sound form, I vaguely recalled being shaken gently and the shuffling of feet in and out of the room, suddenly I was being lifted and placed onto the crisp sterile linen of a hospital bed. Someone pried my eyelids open and a bright light invaded my vision, I then blinked and the room slowly swam into view.

"Bella?. Bella? Can you hear me"? The nurse asked.

I sort of sighed and drew in a ragged breath, I then wailed a yowl like growl, erupting from my throat and traitorous salty tears streaked down my cheeks.

"My. Mum. Who? I want him put away!" I sobbed.

"Bella"? A different voice enquired

"I need you to calm down please? For your mum. We have the man responsible in custody but we need you to be strong for her sake"

A blurry hand holding a box of Kleenex appeared appeared in front of me, I groped around in the misty field of vision until I came into contact with the soft tissue paper after extracting a sheet from the box I dabbed the tears from my eyes and blew my nose.

As my vision returned to something resembling normality I scanned the faces in the room, there were two new editions to the small space they both looked very professional. I looked towards the bed my mum was resting on hooked up to all sorts of machines, I felt the horrid lump of a sob rising again in my throat I stood and headed over to her bed. Cautiously I stroked the back of her hand with my index finger, I hated seeing her like this so fragile, so broken. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she wasn't supposed to be so breakable. We may not have spoken lately but I knew better than to doubt the love we share, as far as bonds went we were pretty well off.

A warm hand gripped my shoulder as I turned to look up at the intruder on my private moment the machines started screaming I jumped in shock as nurses poured through the doors, the hand tried to steer me out of the room and I struggled to get back to mums side, 2 more hands gripped me and I fell to my knees vaguely aware I was screaming for my mum to wait for me. Surely she heard me? Someone was carrying me out of the room making shushing sounds in my ear, I was so detached everything I lived for was in that manky room, lying fragile and broken into pieces on that hard mattress. I've never in my whole 17 years wanted my mums arms around me, to hear her soft melodic voice lulling my sobs. All too soon an ageing man in a white coat came out with that look of detached sorrow in his eyes he looked at me as he spoke.

"we did all we could to save her, the internal bleeding was too significant I'm truly sorry".

Sorry? All he could come up with was sorry.

"Save her" I spat out through clenched teeth, the acrid taste of bile creeping through my mouth I longed for a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, we tried the best we could" the doctor answered

"The. Best? If you had done your best she would still be breathing she w. Would be. Alive" I sobbed.

The constable approached me from across the room kneeling in front of me he looked up concern playing across his features.

"Bella? I know it's not easy to hear, they tried to save her they are the best doctors the city have. But your mum's injuries they were severe, and she held on long enough for us to bring you to her. She fought her best to keep her heart beating long enough to say goodbye".

I stared numbly at the flecks of colour on the well worn linoleum floor. My mum the foundation of my entire existence had been erased. Ripped from my life leaving a gaping hole, a pain too unbearable to live with, I felt my soul implode leaving a complete void in its place.

The funeral passed in a haze, I couldn't look at her like that I wanted the last image I had of her to be a living one. Visit after visit with lawyers confirmed that _He_ was responsible and wouldn't get away with what he had done. My mother had written her will only 2 weeks before the assault leaving me in the care of my dad, Charlie.

So here I am 2 weeks later my entire life up until now packed away in a few small suitcases. I was leaving behind not only my friends, but my memories. Standing in line at check in at Phoenix international airport I felt somewhat detached, I hadn't seen Charlie in over a year, I hadn't lived with him since I was a baby, before Renee had packed us up and left. Dad lived in Forks, a dreary little town where it rained almost constantly. He was the police chief so an upstanding member of society, and now he had to take in his emotionally void daughter.

Not long after take off I must have dozed off.

_I was in my backyard sitting on the love seat facing the west, the sun was setting casting a liquid fire glow over every plain and valley it touched. Mum was dancing in a flowing white dress her musical laugh ringing across the valley. I stood and started to run towards her, just wanting to be in her arms, the harder I ran the further away she danced. I tried to yell out but my voice was mute. I began to panic screaming soundlessly in my mind for her to wait for me._

I was jolted back into reality by the stewardess shaking me gently.

"Miss we are approaching landing could you please fasten your seatbelt" she smiled at me

Upon touchdown I made my way slowly towards baggage claim and waited, watching the conveyor belt deliver goods to their respected owners. After what seemed like hours but was at the most 4 or 5 minutes my bags scuttled towards me on the conveyor. I grabbed all 3 and threw them on a trolley turning towards the exit I saw Charlie standing awkwardly just inside the terminal.

_**Ok I am terribly sorry for the delay, my poor hubby has been in hospital which of course left my home with the 2 kiddies alone, and I'm not very good at alone so I sort of moped around feeling very sorry for myself,**_

_**but here ya go it's still short (but longer than last chappie) hopefully it will all flow a little easier from here, and I promise as a twilighter that Saturdays will be my update day so you will get at least 1 chapter a week :)**_

_**Have a very merry Xmas and pretty please with sprinkles on top let me know what you think so far :) I WANNA HEAR THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE AWESOME **_

_**reviews are like cookies the lifeblood of my writing sessions :)**_

_**GO ON CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON JUST DOWN THERE... YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO :)**_


	4. School Daze

_**Authors note...**_

_**Ok, sorry loyal followers this chapter is having a few difficulties.**_

_**I've never had so much trouble writing before, I know what I want it to say but its not behaving itself.**_

_**do not own etc. etc...**_

_**READ AHEAD.**_

Chapter 4 school daze

Charlie grabbed me in an awkward embrace he never really was one for hugs.

"Hey kiddo, it's good to finally see you" he said into my hair.

I sighed a little in relief to be here, he was the only family I had left now. His arms released me from their grip and he ushered me out the terminal towards the cruiser, great I'd almost hoped he would have invested in a second car it felt weird to be in the cruiser not that forks had a high crime rate at all. The hour long trip 'home' was filled with a peaceful silence, I never felt the need to fill the void with small talk Charlie and I were much alike in that sense.

We pulled into the driveway and I slipped out of the car grabbing 2 of my bags from the trunk I headed up the front steps and into the small house. Setting my bags down at the foot of the stairs I looked around, Charlie never changed anything, the entranceway was still cream and the photos of him and mum were still hung on the walls. I ducked my head around the corner into the kitchen where Charlie was searching the cupboards,

"Cha – dad I'll fix dinner if you like" I mumbled. Charlie looked slightly nervous obviously remembering my mums misadventures in the kitchen.

"Uh – yea sure Bells, I sort of haven't gone to the store yet" he blushed

"Oh not a prob I'll just nip down and pick up a few bits and pieces its not a long walk" I replied. Charlie seemed to be thinking hard about something he looked up at me whilst removing a piece of paper off the refrigerator

"How about we have take out tonight? we can shop tomorrow"

"Uh sure dad, that sounds great, how about pizza" I added

"you read my mind" he grinned back at me. I trudged up the stairs to start unpacking while we waited for the delivery to arrive.

I suppose the best thing about living with Charlie is that he is a very non invasive sort of dad, we just leave each other to our own devices. Aside from the meals I cook for the two of us I don't see many happy family moments on the horizon. My room was comfortable but not too small it had a queen sized bed that took up a lot of the available space and pale blue walls with fluffy clouds painted all over them, another of mums projects when I was still just a twinkle in their eyes, not a lot had changed over the years aside from my crib being replaced with a bed and a desk added as I grew older. Mum used to make me spend a month of every summer break with Charlie until I was eleven, then I refused to come stay in the ever constant dripping too green Forks. Dad and I compromised instead having him come to me for two weeks. The crunching of gravel under tyres snapped me out of my daydream I shut off the light and made my way down to Charlie and the kitchen.

I hurriedly set the small dining table and grabbed out 2 bottles of water I placed them on the tabletop and sat down. The smell of pepperoni assaulted my delicate nose and my mouth began to water, I wasn't aware I was hungry until now. Charlie finally appeared in the doorway carrying the pizza like it was a prized possession, I was immediately reminded of a little boy who had just got himself a brand new toy. I chuckled softly as he made his way over to the table.

"What's so funny bells? He looked over at me his brows furrowed.

"Oh it's nothing dad, you just look, so young" I managed to squeak out without ending up in a fit of hysterics.

He raised his eyebrow as he sat down and shook his head.

"Whatever kiddo, lets just eat before it gets cold"

I agreed whole heartedly and extracted a steaming hot slice out of the box placing it onto my plate in front of me. Dinner was a quiet affair both Charlie and I ate in a comfortable silence, When we were done I gathered up the plates and headed to the sink. Running the hot water and adding the detergent I was reminded of when I was younger how Renee had always hated doing the dishes so I was always stuck with the job, And the excuse she used was, Children are expected to do the dishes after all mothers were expected to cook. I smiled at the memory and quickly washed up before saying my good nights to Charlie and heading upstairs. I gathered my pyjamas and toiletries then headed into the bathroom, I turned on the water to let it warm, whilst waiting I vigorously brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my tangled hair.

My shower wasn't nearly long enough but I didn't want to run Charlie out of hot water. I hastily towelled off and slipped into my leopard print pyjamas, a set I had fallen in love with at the mall last year and Renee had thought them too cute to leave behind. Thinking of Renee a lump formed in my throat, not wanting to spend another night crying I quickly busied myself by French Braiding my hair. A process that took all of my concentration to achieve best results after I was finished I popped downstairs to give Charlie a final goodnight then headed up to my room, closing the door behind me I clambered in between the crisp sheets and pulled my comforter close flipping off the lights I settled into a deep slumber.

The insistent patter of rain on the roof roused me from my peaceful sleep, I missed the stifling heat of phoenix, glancing at the alarm clock on my side table it read 6:57 I groaned and rolled out of bed. I'm not at all a morning person so I shuffled dejectedly cursing inwardly at the weather, typical of Forks. I was surprised to find Charlie in the small kitchen normally he was already gone by now, being Police Chief to the people of forks meant he started early and finished late.

As if he read my mind he grinned at me and stated; "Oh Bella you're awake, I was just going to come up and see if you were ready to enrol in school?" he looked down at his hands and left the question hanging.

"I just think maybe if you have a normal routine it will help. You know..." I stood silent looking at the linoleum tiles on the floor.

"But its totally up to you" He tacked on to the end.

I hadn't thought much about how my life was supposed to carry on, for the most part my thoughts wandered back to days when Renee and I would spend afternoons together getting mini manicures or shopping in the local mall. Those were the carefree days before she had started dating again. I looked up at dad thinking quickly through my options, and to be honest there weren't many, it was sit home and mope, attempt to find work in this small town; and mope or attend Forks High School and try to kick start my life back into the fast lane. With a thoughtful sigh I looked dad in the eyes and agreed that school was just the medicine my heart needed.

So here I was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair whilst my dad met with the principal and grade dean to try and secure me a place in the small student body of Forks High. Whilst I sat there I fretted about how I would fit in I'm not a sociable person, I wasn't popular in my last school and I doubt moving to a smaller school would help me to find a niche to slip into. I wondered if anyone else in this school had even the slightest bit of horror invade their lives?, the waiting room was rather large and was split in half by a large reception desk that had multicoloured flyers taped to it and overflowing wire baskets on top. Sitting behind the desk was a kindly looking woman I'd say in her late forties, with her auburn hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She had the warmest smile I'd seen on anyone in weeks, the nameplate on her desk identified her as Ms Cope.

It was in that room with it's orange flecked industrial carpet and beige walls that I saw for the 1st time a boy I can only describe as an angel. I had looked up as the door opened admitting a boy around my age the breeze from the air conditioner caressing his messy bronze locks, his green eyes filled with curiosity as they swept over me. I immediately felt heat rising to my cheeks as his eyes locked with mine, I had been caught blatantly staring. He flashed me a smile as he approached the desk, handing Ms Cope a piece of paper he then turned around exiting the room. Maybe Forks High wouldn't be as dull as I had originally thought.

~*~

EPOV:

I was running an errand for my 1st hour English class when I first met her. I didn't know her name and I'd never seen her around Forks before. I stopped at my classroom door and leant against the walls remembering how the fluorescent light caressed her porcelain skin how, her chocolate brown eyes so full of sadness it made my heart ache had lit up as I looked at her and how her cheeks flushed red as soon as she realised I had had seen her so obviously giving me the once over. I smiled at the memory of this mystery girl and hoped fate was on my side and I got to share at least 1 class with her. A sharp tap on the shoulder snapped me out of my reverie and the curious stare of Mr banks my English teacher assaulted me.

"Are you alright Edward?"

"Uh yeah I was just feeling a little dizzy so I stopped to let it settle" I lied expertly.

"If you think you can cope would you like to join the lesson again" Mr banks enquired as he held the door open.

I never answered just quietly entered the room and took my seat at the back. For the rest of the lesson I appropriately busied myself by taking unnecessary extensive notes on the subject to avoid being singled out. Occasionally my thoughts wandered to the office where I hoped right now the mysterious angelic girl was being assigned classes and I hoped she would appear in the doorway and take my breath away for a second time today.

~*~

BPOV:

I looked up as I heard a door protesting loudly on its hinges out emerged Charlie and the principal chatting animatedly, I heard dad chuckling softly as he approached me.

"Alright Bells, you're all signed up. Mr Hull here took the liberty of ringing your old school to work out your classes" he was actually pointing at the principal as he spoke.

"Uh, do I start now?" I mumbled

the principal stepped forward and approached Ms Cope talking in a volume too low for me to hear they exchanged only a few words before he turned to face me.

"First hour classes are about to end so Ms Cope here will go over your schedule and a map of the school to point you in the direction of your next class" he stated, then he returned to his office.

Charlie gave me a light squeeze on the shoulder and after promising to meet me at the nearest grocery store after school was out he too bid farewell and headed off to work. Apprehensively I approached the desk Ms Cope was shuffling through a pile of papers on her desk extracting several sheets and placing them before me. She went through my class list and highlighted the best route to each of my classes before sending me on my way.

As I trudged through the eerily empty campus my map firmly grasped in my hands studying it dutifully, hoping that by some miracle I would memorise it and not have to keep looking at it all day, A bell clanged and the school was engulfed by a horde of chattering teens. I quickly shoved my map into my bag and headed towards building 4 and my government class. As I entered I was met with stares, I blushed furiously and handed over my slip to the teacher. Everything about him screamed boring, from the brown scuffed shoes all the way up to the wire rimmed glasses perching precariously on the tip of his nose. He gave me a wary look and sent me to find a seat in the back row, great I knew for certain now his lessons would be as boring as himself.

I took out my notebook and readied myself for the class, though my mind wandered towards the bronze haired boy I had seen earlier. I shook my head and concentrated on the monotonous drone from the front of the classroom carefully taking notes to avoid falling asleep. At the end of the class a girl with wild springing curls approached my desk, she looked down at her feet and mumbled about how boring the teacher is, obviously trying to break the ice, and failing miserably might I add. I looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Oh I'm Jessica" she added,

"Bella" I simply replied.

An awkward silence grew between us, I racked my brain for something to fill the void settling on a comment about the blonde haired boy in the row behind Jessica must be part owl because I swear his head spun one hundred and eighty degrees to look at me. She giggled and I sighed in relief. After I had packed my bag she asked if she could walk with me to my next class. Coincidentally we both had Trig next hour one of my hardest classes, but I looked forward to the challenge.

EPOV

The hours seemed to drag by, I was anxious and I couldn't explain why. Finally the bell clanged loudly signalling the lunch hour had begun, I headed towards the cafeteria to meet up with my best mates, As I entered the room I quickly scanned it to see if the mystery girl had appeared again, I was disappointed when I couldn't spot her amongst the sea of faces in the crowd. After grabbing an apple and soda I headed over towards my usual spot, as usual My very loud and somewhat goofy best mate started cheering as I sat down.

"Finally Eddie, you made it, I'm starved!, can I eat now?" he rushed the words and looked over at Rosie, his gorgeous yet tenacious girlfriend, for approval.

"Yes Em," we all chorused.

It was a rule we had that no one could start eating until we were all at the table, something Rose and Alice had decided, and like usual the boys weren't allowed to disagree. I didnt mind, I was staring out the window at the sheeting rain when the most delicious scent invaded my nostrils. It was sweet like strawberries, with a hint of something floral, I inhaled deeply and turned to try discover where it had come from. I was not prepared for the sight that awaited my eyes, sitting alone at the table in front of us was the mystery girl, the one I had been trying to catch a glimpse of all day.

I must have been staring because suddenly a hand slapped the side of my face,

"What the..., What was that for?" I spun around glaring at the rest of them at me table.

"Don't you know its rude to stare" Alice said back just as angrily.

I don't know what possessed her to get up and go over to the girl, but she did. And when she got there she made a show of whispering in the girls ear and pointing at me, I just looked daggers at my soda can on the table. I could hear chairs being scraped across the linoleum and there was a movement to my right, I looked up carefully to see the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen blushing furiously at me, as she hurriedly tried to sit.

_**Okay, Okay, I know this has taken far too long, and I am aware of this, I had originally thought I wanted the chapter longer, but alas if I don't stop here I'm never going to get through the 1st day of school.**_

_**I'm not a begging sort of girl and I don't want to claim the whole reviews make me write faster. Because well I'm a natural procrastinator.**_

_**Though I would very much love to hear your opinions and I desperately want to hear how you want this story to go.**_

_**One thing I will promise is, Reviewers get a little surprise in the form of a tasty future scene :)**_

_**much appreciation, and apologies for the long wait.**_

_**Kree**_


End file.
